¿El amor es una enfermedad?
by luz253
Summary: Se ha descubierto que varias enfermedades son provocadas por culpa del amor. Felizmente se ha descubierto la cura y su administración es obligatoria. La mayoría está de acuerdo con esta medida; pero hay un pequeño grupo que aún cree que esto es un error. ¿Seguir todo lo enseñado por esta sociedad o seguir a tu corazón? "Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8".
1. La fiesta

Hola, este es un long fic para "la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8". Espero que les guste.

Aclaraciones: Digimon y Delirium no me pertenecen, para mi desgracia. Recomiendo leer Delirium la primera saga para entender mejor el contexto pero no es obligatorio, cualquier duda me pueden preguntar. Este capítulo es antes de la línea de tiempo del primer libro y los personajes principales serán nuestros queridos niños elegidos.

* * *

Esta historia comienza con una tarde cualquiera, se encuentra un par de chicos navegando en la web. El castaño tiene 17 años y su amigo pelirrojo 16 años, los dos son de clases sociales diferentes, a pesar de todo son buenos amigos. En la red encontraron una página web diferente a lo normal, anunciaba una fiesta en la cual podían ir personas de ambos géneros y no importaba si se operaron o no, en simples palabras una fiesta ilegal.

—Taichi, no deberíamos ir a esa fiesta. Aun somos menores de edad, sabes que no podemos salir por el toque de queda. ¿Qué pasaría si algún oficial nos atrapa? —dijo el pelirrojo nervioso.

—Koushiro, vamos solo se vive una vez y después de la cura no seremos los mismos. Además veo que lo estás pensando, un punto a mi favor. De seguro tienes mucha curiosidad de como hicieron para hackear el sistema —hablo con confianza Taichi.

—Bueno si, pero es muy riesgoso.

—Iré contigo o sin ti —así dando a entender a su amigo que no se retractaría de su decisión.

—De acuerdo, iré.

—Nos encontramos en el parque, de allí seguiremos camino a la granja abandonada donde harán la fiesta.

Aquella página web también fue vista por dos chicas al otro lado de la ciudad. Una de ellas emocionada y la otra intentando que su amiga entre en razón y no acuda a un evento tan peligroso.

—¡Sora, hay una fiesta! ¡Tenemos que ir!

—Mimi, no quiero arriesgarme. Y si al ir a esa fiesta te contagias de la deliria.

—Pero Sora, dentro de un año será tu operación y ya no serás la misma... —insistió con tristeza y con la cara más adorable que pudo hacer —. Por favor ven conmigo.

—Deja de poner esa cara de perrito. Vale iré contigo —se rindió por caer ante la adorable cara que puso su amiga.

La fiesta comenzaría al anochecer, los chicos y las chicas iban sigilosamente, evitando que alguien descubriera que estaban violando el toque de queda. Cada grupo por su lado llego a la fiesta.

Al llegar a aquella granja abandonada se veía a la gente bailando al ritmo de la música, dándose aquel privilegio que le ha quitado la sociedad. Cada canción que seguía tocando la banda su ritmo se volvía más fuerte.

Taichi y Koushiro estaban sorprendidos, aunque el primero estaba más emocionado que el segundo que estaba temblando apunto de escapar. Sin embargo, algo los dejo con la boca abierta, el vocalista de la banda que estaba tocando era el hijo de uno de los principales líderes de su sociedad.

—Taichi, el rubio de ahí no es …

—Es Yamato Ishida, no me lo esperaba. Parece que el niño rico se volvió rebelde.

—Pero tiene que tener cuidado, si alguien se enterara de esto.

—No te preocupes, aquí nadie lo acusara

Los chicos intentaron caminar entre la multitud hasta que algo llamo la atención del castaño, una linda pelirroja que a metros de distancia de distancia se veía nerviosa con una castaña que parecía estar disfrutando la fiesta. A pesar de que Koushiro intentaba persuadirlo a no acercarse a chicas que no han sido curadas, él solo jalo a Koushiro e ignoro todo lo que le decía.

—Hola chicas parecen que son nuevas por aquí —hablo Taichi con una voz confiada.

—Quizás, ¿y ustedes no? —dijo coquetamente Mimi.

—Mi nombre es Taichi y el chico que se quiere escapar es mi amigo Koushiro —dijo mientras agarraba de la camisa al pelirrojo para que no huyera.

—Yo soy Mimi y mi amiga es Sora —pronuncio alegremente la castaña, pero de repente esa sonrisa se volvió algo maliciosa —. Taichi, tengo una idea: yo convenceré a tu amigo de disfrutar la fiesta si tú convences a la mía. ¿Trato?

—Trato —acepto antes de que Sora o Koushiro se opusieron ante la idea.

Sora estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaría con un chico de su edad que no sea de su familia o este curado. Taichi al ver su nerviosismo intento calmarla, prometiéndole que nada malo pasaría y le dedico una sonrisa sincera que hizo que el corazón de Sora diera un salto. Poco a poco se dieron cuenta de los temas en común que tenían, ya no era un ambiente tenso sino uno agradable.

—Sora, ¿crees que nos podemos volver a ver?

En la mente de la pelirroja gritaba que dijera que no, en una sola noche había roto muchas reglas, que debería agarrar a Mimi y salir corriendo de allí. Pero sin darse cuenta la respuesta que ella menos esperaba salió de sus labios.

— Sí.


	2. La reunión

Hola, supuestamente iba ser un long fic pero la querida inspiración me abandona cuando menos me lo espero. Así que sera un three shot, quizás en el futuro realice fics relacionado con este ya que me encanta este mundo de Delirium.

Aclaraciones: Digimon ni Delirium me pertenecen. Disfruten de su lectura, todo review es bienvenido.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta y Sora se reprochaba internamente por su respuesta ante aquel chico. La mente de Sora le recordaba cada minuto del día que estaba rompiendo todas las reglas importantes en su sociedad solo para ver a un chico, no importaba que fuera un chico guapo, divertido e intrépido; en simples palabras se está volviendo loca. Peor aún que le prometió a aquel castaño que se verían en el balneario abandonado cerca de aquel barrio fantasma donde se dice que vivió a gente que padeció de la deliria.

Supuestamente tendría que estar allí antes de las 6 de la tarde, sin embargo ella tiene mejores cosas que hacer o eso es lo que ella quiere creer.

El día se fue volando y por fin salió del instituto, llego a su casa y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes. Involuntariamente siempre veía algún reloj, en ese momento eran las 4 de la tarde. Siguió con sus cosas y volvió a mirar el reloj una y otra vez. Y el reloj marco las 5:30, si salía en este momento podría llegar a la reunión con Taichi.

—¡Mamá, voy a ir a la casa de Mimi, ella tiene un libro que necesito con urgencia! ¡Vuelvo antes de la cena! —grito Sora intentando de no sonar nerviosa.

Ella tomo su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear como si su vida dependiera de eso. Y llego justo unos minutos antes de la hora acordada, vio a Taichi sentado en una banca mirando el más bello atardecer que Sora presencio en su vida.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo y aquí estoy —dijo nerviosa mientras mira el hermoso atardecer.

—En este lugar se puede ver mejor la puesta de sol que en cualquier lugar de la ciudad, felizmente llegaste a tiempo —al terminar de hablar le dedico una sincera sonrisa a Sora y alboroto el corazón de la pelirroja.

—Sí, tienes razón —decía embobada no solo por aquel maravilloso paisaje, algo en ese chico hacia que ella cometiera locuras.

—Este es mi lugar favorito, me gusta venir aquí cuando estoy cansado de esta estúpida sociedad.

—No deberías hablar así, todo lo hacen por nuestro bien —replico la pelirroja saliendo de su ensoñación.

—¿Nuestro bien? —cuestiono mientras organizaba sus ideas—. ¿Crees que es mejor ser controlados? ¡Sin derecho a elegir nada! —termino gritando y desahogando su frustración con su nueva amiga hasta ahora.

—Bueno, yo… —ella ya no sabía que decir, las palabras de Taichi le hacían dudar de todo lo que conocía.

—¡No está bien Sora! ¡Solo quiero ser yo sin tener miedo a represalias! Quiero…ser libre y poder elegir mi camino.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, perdón por desahogarme contigo. Es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras.

Y así comenzaron sus encuentros hablaban desde la secundaria, su complicada sociedad hasta cuestionar todo lo que les enseñaron, todo lo que creían. Sora se sentía en la cuerda floja, no sabía qué lado tomar y le daba miedo; mientras Taichi nunca había pensado que sus planes se postergarían por una chica pelirroja. Los dos comenzaron a cambiar, quizás la deliria es más fácil de contraer de lo que creían.


	3. La decisión

Hola a todos, perdón por la demora, felizmente hubo prorroga no estaré en el muro de la vergüenza ^^ En serio, lo siento he tenido algunos problemas pero por fin termine el fic, esta es la última parte. Todos los reviews son bienvenidos siempre que sean con respeto. Disfruten la lectura.

Aclaraciones: Digimon ni Delirium me pertenecen.

* * *

Los síntomas iniciales de la deliria nervosa de amor son dificultad de concentración, transpiración, razonamiento amenazado, entre otros; síntomas que estaba experimentando la pelirroja y cada vez le era más difícil de ocultar. Pasaba el tiempo y comenzaba a desarrollar otros síntomas más graves comenzó a tener cambios de ánimo, problemas para dormir y pensaba mucho en aquel castaño. No debía pensar en él, ella sabía que si seguía experimentando estos síntomas llegaría a la última fase de la deliria que la llevaría a la muerte aún estaba a tiempo para olvidar todo, solo presentaba síntomas hasta de la fase 2. A pesar de todo ella continuaba hablando con Taichi.

Y el tiempo paso, aproximadamente cinco meses han pasado desde que se conocieron y en dos semanas comenzaran las evaluaciones y entrevistas que decidirán su futuro. Acordaron no verse en un tiempo.

Todo ese tiempo Sora paro nerviosa intentando ser lo que la sociedad esperaba de ella: una buena estudiante con futuro prometedor; mientras que Taichi pasaba despreocupado, las pruebas solo eran una pérdida de tiempo para él.

Después de este mes tan estresante para la pelirroja por fin le llego la lista de posible pretendientes, se llevó una decepción al ver que Taichi no estaba como candidato. Imaginar una vida sin él a su lado, le pareció una idea dolorosa aunque aún no entendía bien el por qué. Aunque su familia si estaba feliz, la razón era sencilla: Sora era posible pretendiente de Yamato Ishida, uno de los hijos de una persona muy influyente en su sociedad.

Por fin se han vuelto a ver, ella lo vio con una sonrisa mientras el solo miraba el cielo con una mirada perdida.

—Sora, he decidido que me voy.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Irte a dónde?

—A cualquier lugar donde no me digan que debo hacer con mi vida, donde pueda tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Ese lugar no existe— susurro la pelirroja.

—Sí existe Sora, allí viven los inválidos. Iré a la tierra salvaje, más allá de los límites de esta estúpida ciudad.

Después de escuchar a Taichi a Sora se le formo un nudo en la garganta, la vista se le estaba nublando y sentía un mar de emociones por su culpa. Solo pensar que él se iría de su vida, le dolía mucho.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡No sabes nada del lugar al que iras y renunciaras a todo lo que tienes aquí! ¡No has pensado en tu familia ni tus amigos!— grito Sora con todas sus fuerzas y al recuperar el aliento dijo en un susurro — Hasta te olvidaste de mí.

Taichi nunca había visto tan molesta a su amiga, le sorprendió su reacción ante la noticia. Se formo una ligera sonrisa y junto toda su voluntad y valor para poder preguntarle aquello que rondaba en su cabeza por mucho tiempo.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? Formemos una nueva vida juntos lejos de aquí, en un lugar donde podamos ser libres y estar juntos— después de pronunciar aquellas palabras la abrazo, no podía imaginar su vida sin ella.

El silencio reino en el lugar, Sora no sabia que pensar. En el poco tiempo que conocía a Taichi, él le había abierto los ojos, le ayudo a mirar el mundo de otra manera y le demostró que las emociones y sentimientos son maravillosas aunque a veces doliera. Se soltó del abrazo del moreno, mientras intentaba formar una frase coherente en su mente. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando en tan poco tiempo, era demasiada información para ella.

—Bueno te dejare pensarlo, en una semana me ire. Te esperare aquí a la medianoche del siguiente viernes; si no estás, continuare mi camino sin ti— hablo Taichi con una mirada triste.

Ella asintió y los dos se retiraron. Un chico con mucho que planear y una chica con la mente y el corazón revuelto al tener que elegir una opción que cambiara su vida para siempre.

* * *

Los días pasaban rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Sora. Ya había tomado su decisión, antes de decirle a Taichi se lo contaría a su mejor amiga Mimi, ella tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Mimi, la razón por la que quiero hablar contigo es que…—ella no tenia el valor suficiente, tenia miedo y no quería herir a su mejor amiga.

—¿Tiene que ver con Taichi, verdad?— le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Como lo sabes!

—Se puede leer en tu cara.

—Mimi, yo… ¡Me iré de la ciudad hacia la tierra salvaje! Lo siento mucho por dejarte sola— dijo Sora con tristeza, quizás nunca más la vuelva a ver.

Mimi se sorprendió y salió de su habitación corriendo. Sora se sentía mal, de seguro en estos momentos la odia. De repente, la castaña vuelve a entrar a la habitación con una pequeña mochila.

—Sora, no creo que pueda ir contigo pero llévate esta pequeña mochila de primeros auxilios. Mi papá tiene muchos de estos en la casa y a ti te servirá más. Solo prométeme algo, nunca me olvides.

—Te lo prometo nunca te olvidare.

Las dos se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar, Sora por pensar en no volver a su amiga y Mimi no solo por perder a su amiga sino también porque ella lograría escapar, mientras que ella estaría encerrada en la jaula de oro que llama hogar. Si Mimi escapara, sus padres moverían a todas las fuerzas policiales y la operarían apenas la encontraran; a pesar de todo ella esta feliz de que su amiga encontrara su propio camino y su propia felicidad.

Las horas pasaron y llego la noche, Sora espero que todos en su casa estuvieran dormido para escabullirse y escapar. Tomo su bicicleta y pedaleo con todas sus fuerzas hasta el punto de encuentro con Taichi, faltaba muy poco para que diera la medianoche. Al llegar al lugar vio a Taichi de espalda mirando hacia el mar, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia se volteo y la miro con alegría.

—Pensé que no vendrías

—Yo también pensé lo mismo y aquí estoy

Aquellas palabras eran las mismas de su primer encuentro en aquel lugar, ahora serian ellos contra el mundo. Quizás sea una locura, pero era la opción que ellos eligieron y no se arrepentirían por nada.


End file.
